


I feel used!

by hobbeshalftail3469



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Banter, Surveillance, having fun, kiss, partners helping out, work kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbeshalftail3469/pseuds/hobbeshalftail3469
Summary: Robin needs Strike's help in a pub....and obviously he jumps at the chance!They engage in some good natured banter.





	I feel used!

Strike made his way into the unfamiliar pub which Robin's message had detailed. He glanced around and quickly spotted his partner standing at the bar (her honeycomb coloured hair was always helpful!); a partly drunk white wine in front of her and an untouched pint of something 'beery' beside it.  
He made his way over as she remained focussed on the optics behind the bar.   
"Alright?" he said as he reached her side.  
She twisted and flashed him a wide, slightly faked smile and threw her arms around the back of his neck, standing on tiptoe and whispering hastily, "Kiss me."  
Strike was somewhat taken aback, "OK.....now?" he flustered a little, his hands sliding around her waist.  
"Yes, now!" she hissed against his ear.  
So he dipped his head and engulfed her lips with his own; not really caring what the purpose was behind it. He'd intended to keep it very professional, think of Margaret Thatcher and just move his lips a bit, but her hands were still around his neck, and he felt them being entwined in his hair which made the image of Margaret Thatcher more difficult to maintain.  
She eventually released his neck and he dragged his lips away from hers.  
"Not that I mind, but....what the hell was that all about?" he mumbled, taking a large gulp of the pint which Robin slid in front of him.  
"Red jacket, by the fruit machine.....he won't take no for an answer and he's getting in the way of watching Toupe Man," she imperceptibly inclined her head to the right and Strike shifted in order to catch sight of the 2 men in question.  
"Do you think he saw?" Robin asked, taking a sip of her wine.  
"Let's make sure," Strike put down his pint and moved the amber sheet of hair from her neck. He dipped his head down and nuzzled the soft, scented skin his lips found there, whispering, "is he looking?" as he persisted....Margaret Thatcher a distant memory!  
Robin gasped slightly and didn't answer initially, then dragged herself back to the bar, and work, and her job,  
"Erm, yeah, I think so...he's finished his drink and gone now."  
Strike finished his detailed investigation of Robin's neck and pulled himself back to his usual height, trying to maintain a highly professional auora.  
He sniffed and gulped another mammoth mouthful of his beer.  
"You do realise that you have just basically sexually assaulted me," he said, trying to keep a straight face as Robin whipped around to face him.  
"ME?!!!! You were the one snogging my neck!" she retorted, wide eyed.  
Strike shook his head, "I feel used!" and he couldn't prevent a small snigger forming at the side of his mouth.  
"Oh, finish your pint Lover Boy!" she grinned.  
"You gonna tell Matthew what you did at work today?" he grinned, enjoying seeing Robin squirm slightly by his side.  
"Probably best to not go into too much detail," she winked.  
"Wow.....what have you become?.......lying to your husband and snogging your partner in a bar....!!!!" he shook his head in mock judgement.  
"I blame you!" she quipped.  
"Guilty," and raised his glass to clink hers, "Cheers!"  
And they fell into a prolonged, shared laughter.....


End file.
